


Orange Sky

by etacanis



Category: Doctor Who, Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do <i>you</i> want to see?" Nate asks.  | Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/396349">Ivy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sky

Nate isn't quite sure what to do with Brad at first. Most companions are easily impressed, two suns, an alien or two and they're gasping and full of wonder. Brad, however, remains impassive, not interested by anything save for the TARDIS.

"What do _you_ want to see?" Nate asks, frustrated, flopping down onto the sofa. He'd taken them to a planet known for it's beaches, for it's beautiful seas. Brad _had_ cared, for a brief moment, long enough for this planet's version of an ice cream and long enough for Nate's skin to burn ever so slightly. Brad's quiet for a moment, staring longingly at the console. He's not the only one who wishes this conversation wasn't needed. "Space? History? _What?_ "

"I want to know where you're from," Brad says. "Gallifrey." He's hesitant, his mouth shaping the word like it doesn't sit well in his mouth. He cocks an eyebrow at Nate, shrugs his shoulders when Nate tries to ask _how_. "She told me," he says, with a vague gesture around the room. Of course she did.

"It's destroyed," Nate says, with a sigh. "Long gone. Didn't she tell you there's only a few Time Lords left too?" Brad nods. 

"But," Brad says. " _Time_ and Relative Dimension in Space." Nate's silent for a moment, sits there and doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what words he could even use to explain how much of a bad idea this is.

"Okay," he says, instead. "But we're not landing."

 

They don't land and Brad doesn't push it when Nate props the doors open. They sit together, in the doorway, their feet hanging off into space.

"Where are we?" Brad says, his eyes fixed on the the bright orange of the planet. 

"The Pisces-Cetus Supercluster Complex."

"Awesome." He thinks for a moment before he turns to Nate, an eyebrow raised. "250 million light years away?"

"More or less." A ship passes, too close, and the TARDIS jostles for a moment, the doors flap open and closed, but they don't fall, they barely even slip. "It's beautiful. On the planet, I mean. I've never _seen_ anywhere more beautiful."

"Why don't you go home?" 

"This, now, we're here before I'm even born. There is no home now, it's long gone." He sighs again, watches a ship pass through the force field before he speaks again. "Sometimes you have to find a new home."

Brad's hand brushes against his, his palm against the back of Nate's hand for a moment, and Nate could blame it on the jostle of another ship passing, but it stays there, even after the TARDIS settles again.


End file.
